1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of assembling a chemical analysis slide for analyzing concentration or activity of specific ions in a liquid, and more particularly to a method of assembling a chemical analysis slide having dry ion selective electrodes for electrically or optically quantifying metabolites, metabolism promoters or antimetabolites in body fluid such as blood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an instrument for measuring concentration or activity of specific ions in a solution, there has been known a chemical analysis slide having dry ion selective electrodes which is easy to control, provides facility for measurement and can be produced at low cost.
The chemical analysis slide disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58(1983)-211648, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,970, comprises electrodes, an adhesive double-coated tape, a distributor member and the like sandwiched between upper and lower frames and bonded thereto.
In such a chemical analysis slide, a plurality of electrodes are provided in parallel laterally spaced from each other in order to enable measurement for a plurality of ions. The electrodes are generally accommodated in respective recesses formed in the upper frame or the lower frame so that evenness of the outer surfaces of the slide and the integrality of the slide are ensured. The frame provided with the recesses for accommodating the electrodes is generally formed by injection molding.
Further, we have proposed a method of making a frame having a desired shape by laminating a plurality of plastic hoops in Japanese Patent Application No. 61(1986)-164569.
However the method of assembling the chemical analysis slide in which the frame is made by injection molding is disadvantageous in that improvement in productivity is inherently limited and the assembling cost of the slide cannot be substantially reduced.
On the other hand, said method of making the frame by laminating a plurality of plastic hoops is superior to the preceding method in that the assembling cost can be better reduced. However, with this method, remarkable cost reduction cannot be expected since differently shaped hoops, e.g., a hoop with an opening and a hoop without opening must be laminated, thereby increasing the manhours required in assembly. Further, the increase in the manhours adversely affects the working stability of the assembling machine.